The Phone Call
by copyuta
Summary: Calls that you hear in the story. There are 2 Endings: Near Pacifist (Netral End), and Genocide End. A platonical Sans X Frisk


-Near Pacifist (Neutral) route 

" _Well, I guess this is our end"_ said your guide as they always keep their vacant smile. You found out that they are the first fallen child and they already dead.

All you can feel now are sadness; you lost someone you just meet here. You feel that no matter what your friend won't be able to accept you again. With that thought, you are ready, to end your life in the place where no one would find you.

You walk into the barrier, your phone fall down from your hand; somehow the barrier is half accepting you, maybe because you are dusted by Asgore dust, from his heart dust… It didn't count as two though, as suddenly you feel pain, all part of you is in pain, but you still move.

As then the barrier is swallowing you… you lost your consciousness, and your soul became one with barrier, and as it full of energy… it broke and weaken the barrier. You couldn't help but to smile. At least now no one will found your body, you sure that they will think that you are the one who kill Asgore, and use his soul to go outside. Even though you have no home to begin with, and you will lose your home now… 

You missed everyone… and because your soul became one with the barrier, your spirit is still getting hold in this world. 

Time passes… 

" _Huh? Kid, your phone have a call"_ said them, you couldn't help but wonder about the phone, because they are nothing to do anymore other than waiting the barrier being destroyed, as it also destroy you. You tried to touch the phone but your hand passes it….

" _Worry not, I will press the button for you"_ after that they somehow press the button. But still, you can't help but to wander… why the phone and battery still working after all this time, and why there are signal here. You decided to keep the question for yourself. 

(Ring, ring)

*heya. is anyone there…?

*well, i'll just leave a message…

*so… it's been a while. The queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground. she's enstated a new policy all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies but as friends. it's probably for the best, anyway.

*the human souls the king gathered seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king and things are looking grim for our freedom the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope.

*so, uh, hey if we're not giving up down here don't give up wherever you are, ok? who knows how long it will take but we will get out of here. 

…

As you hear the continuing, you can't help but cries. You want to come back. No you will come back… but how your soul has broken into pieces… You also quietly miss his voice.

" _Frisk… let's go back"_ they look at you. Determined, as they show their almost empty heart; only a bit of red colouring it. You secretly wonder why they have such an empty soul. 

Nodding 

You feel you are swallowed by the darkness

You wake up before you fight Asgore, as you secretly want to call a skeleton. Chara is smiling and just take control for a while only to type and dial a phone. 

(Ring… ring…)

"kid?" 

Omake

When you finally came to the start to meet Asriel, as Chara guide you; you suddenly feel the control switched.

" _Asriel, you know what, Frisk is having a crush with a bone"_ They said playfully in from of their bro.

"What?... uhm Chara, why are you using Frisk body?"

" _Ups… well, cause Frisk gonna be a cry baby after this._ _ **YOU MUST GO WITH HER OUTSIDE.**_ _I don't care if you will badmouthing me after this, but seriously leave my grave alone. I won't be here anymore you see_

 _I am not belonging here anymore…"_

By then you feel Chara disappear, and Asriel… he just thinking… 

"I will go with you" 

-Genocide route 

**"Hey, why are you still holding that phone, do you really think anyone would call you after I kill them all?"** Said the voice in your head, only you can see them, you don't even know what to call them. All that you can tell that they are growing stronger, and they love to inflicted pain to others.

You decided to keep quiet, you find out you shouldn't care too much about it anymore. Because right now, you are filling numb, a numbing pain. Somehow you know you are stronger than the most monsters here, but still you feel fear and your adrenaline rush as you tried hard not to get their attack.

 **"Ow, I guess you want that bone to call you, huh. You want him to tell you that it is ok, you can turn back now, nothing bad has happened"** they said.

You know that they know every reset that you done… and the last phone call you have heard… but still you are not the same person as you use to be. This time you just shake your head. Yet your arm grip harder to the phone, as if you afraid of losing it.

 **"You don't trust your best friend? Don't worry you can hold the phone all you want."** They said smiling, as somehow you feel they urge you to continue, even though you still feel tired after killing the fish lady. 

SLASH

 **99999999**

Deep inside you wish for a voice to be hear 

***but nobody call your name…**

 **You feel your determination broken… you gave up your soul.**

* * *

 ****

Hello, I am Copyuta... and here is my first Fanfiction hope you can enjoy it


End file.
